


Haven

by sciencebluefeelings



Series: His Dominion Is His Sanctuary [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deaf Spock, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Pon Farr, Switching, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Spock's second pon farr arrives.This sequel was written as a standalone for the#ficwip5kchallenge!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Series: His Dominion Is His Sanctuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: #ficwip, #ficwip 5k





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siamese27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamese27/gifts).



“Thank you, we hope to see you again,” Jim calls as the customers exit his bakery. He turns his attention to the guest at the register with a bright smile. The Romulan is unfamiliar with traditional human baked products and asks for his assistance.

Jim keeps a perfect smile on his face as he explains their selection for today, but his thoughts wander. Spock is meditating in their apartment house upstairs. His pon farr is due soon, and he has decided to stay in their bedroom. Jim had been worried this morning, and he had offered to close up early for the week, but Spock reassured him he would be alright.

The Romulan holds his chosen pastry in a small takeout bag. “I would offer to buy you a drink tonight, but I have belatedly noticed your accessory.”

Jim smiles and rubs his wedding ring with a thumb. “Yep. Seven years.”

“I hope they are treating you well.”

“Oh, the absolute best, no question about it.”

Jim freezes. He senses something through his bond. Luckily this Romulan leaving the store is the only customer inside. Jim locks the door behind him and changes the sign to indicate they are closed. He checks to make sure everything in the kitchen space is in order before making his way up the stairs to their apartment above.

Jim enters the bedroom as silently as possible, closing the door gently behind him. He smiles softly at Spock, despite not knowing if Spock can register Jim's expression.

Spock watches every movement with dark eyes. He is on top of the bed, bare of any clothing and slightly crouched on hands and knees, as if ready to pounce at any moment.

Jim takes a deep breath and removes his uniform and shirt and socks slowly, one at a time. He keeps still as Spock slips from the bed to press front to front against Jim's exposed chest. Spock nuzzles his face and lips in the crook of Jim's neck. Jim slips a hand up to caress Spock's nape and scars. His hearing aids aren’t in. “Hi, love. How are you feeling?”

Spock inhales deeply before drawing back to look Jim in the eye. He doesn't respond.

Jim massages Spock's tense shoulders with a light touch, and Spock eases into Jim's hands. “Spock, can you give me fifteen minutes to prepare?” Jim moves towards the bathroom and Spock grips Jim's wrists with a little too much pressure. Jim lets out a noise of discomfort.

Spock eases his grip, and Jim sighs. “Just fifteen minutes.”

Jim watches Spock think with a slight frown and upturned eyebrows. Spock finally releases Jim with difficulty. Jim carefully makes his way to the bathroom again. This time Spock allows him to walk, but he trails behind, waiting at the threshold only because Jim stops him with a light touch to the chest.

Jim closes the shower door and turns the sonic shower to its most rapid setting. He feels the powerful blast buffeting his skin as he takes extra care to clean himself, and he slowly slips the plug he had been wearing this entire time out from his entrance, acutely feeling its loss. It's the same one Jim had worn a couple times before in public as Spock had looked on with wide eyes. Jim had just smirked at him, albeit slightly more flushed than usual.

Jim locates the bottle of lube and slicks himself with more lube than he usually uses. He is fully erect by the time he opens the shower door, and Spock instantly grabs him.

“Gently,” Jim warns as Spock drags him out of the bathroom to the bed. “Spock.” With little regard for his tone or words, Spock forces Jim down stomach first onto the blankets, nudging his legs apart. Spock bites Jim's nape, humping slick against his bottom, which is how Jim knows Spock has completely slipped into pon farr now.

Jim murmurs softly as Spock laps at the stinging bite mark. Spock pins Jim's wrists above his head with strong hands and bites down the back of his neck, leaving a trail of burning hot teeth marks. Jim whimpers at a particularly rough bite to his shoulder, but he's learned better than to squirm or resist by now.

Spock turns his attention further down Jim's backside. Jim keeps his hands above his head. He knows Spock will return them to that position if he moves them. Jim can feel his heart pulsing, his marks throbbing in time to his heartbeat as he spreads his thighs further and waits. Jim feels Spock's broad hand reach to press over his meld points as Spock pushes fully into Jim with one single movement.

There are none of the quiet, gentle thoughts and affections normally exchanged between them in the meld. Jim hears nothing but unquenchable, desperate heat mirroring the slick burn of a cock pushing inside him.

Spock begins to thrust, and Jim scrabbles to brace himself on the bed. He groans into the blankets, tilting his hips up. Spock's first orgasm is rapid. His movements become brutal, with short snaps of his hips. Jim grits his teeth at the unfamiliar sensation of the throbbing cock filling him with wet warmth. He tries to control his breathing as Spock pulls out and roughly flips him over, turning Jim so that he is lying with his back to the bed, legs dangling over the edge. His come spills messily between Jim's parted thighs, mixing with the lube.

Spock buries himself back inside Jim as his hands find Jim's face again, one of his thumbs slipping inside Jim's mouth. Jim nibbles at the fingertip and Spock's movement stutters. Jim sucks hard and Spock growls as his thrusts return with vehemence. Spock's hands are frequently bound when they have sex, which means Jim can't spend as much attention on them as he would like.

It takes Spock longer to come this time, but when he does, he goes completely stiff as he climaxes. Jim can feel something shift in the touch between them, and Spock takes a shaky breath. “Jim?”

Jim urges down Spock by his neck to kiss him. He's gained some semblance of consciousness again. It seems their hypothesis has been proven true - rather than repressing physical urges and experiencing a blinding and vicious pon farr, frequent intimacy beforehand is making the effects of pon farr lighter. “Hi, babe. How do you feel?”

“Burns - it burns, Jim.” Spock's breath quickens. “Are you alright? Have I - injured you in any way while I was not aware of my actions?” Without waiting for a response, Spock is crowding Jim against the headboard, pressing chest to chest against him.

“I'm alright, sweetheart. You got me a little hard - right there.” Jim tilts his neck to expose the bite.

Spock inhales sharply at the gesture. “I do not recommend that, Jim.”

“Oh god, sorry.” As the words leave his mouth, Jim finds himself hoisted into an upright position on top of Spock's lap, thighs spread around Spock's torso. Spock guides his cock back into Jim with his hand, nosing at the bite. This new angle is deeper and Jim throws his head back as Spock rams against his prostate. “Spock - fuck!” It only takes a few more thrusts before Jim comes hard. His entire body trembles as Spock strokes up his arms and sides.

Spock remains intently focused on pushing into Jim again, but Jim is already oversensitive and he is reaching his limit. “Spock, wait, wait.” Spock visibly strains to hold back at Jim's request. Jim holds back a sigh of relief as he rests his head against Spock's study shoulder, feeling Spock's girth inside of him.

“Just once more,” Spock says. “Then I can allow you reprieve for a moment.”

Jim grits his teeth. “Make it fast.” He finds himself flat against the mattress again as Spock's body crushes against his front. Spock groans as he thrusts his hips into Jim and comes a third time. Jim lies limp as Spock heaves himself up, pulling completely out. “Are you alright, Jim?” he repeats.

Jim tries to steady his breathing. “Yeah, yeah, I'm good. You?”

Spock rises from the bed. Jim wants water, but he can’t be bothered to get up right now. He lies with his eyes closed, his heart pulsing in his ears.

“Jim, sit up.” Spock offers a glass of cool water and Jim drinks with careful sips. He pauses when Spock runs the dermal regenerator down his back and between his legs, healing the worst of the bites and well worn skin.

Jim raises an eyebrow as he sets aside the empty glass. “Missed a big one there.” He points to his neck.

Spock merely kisses the bite before trailing kisses down Jim’s stomach. He sucks at Jim’s nipple before teasing the bud with his thumb. Jim tries to move, but Spock keeps him immobile. Jim gives up and strokes Spock’s hair. “You need to drink something too, or are you going to keep playing with my nipple?”

Spock returns his lips to the tender bud and flicks at it with his tongue. Jim huffs out a laugh. “I guess that answers my question. _Fuck!_ ” Jim arches as Spock’s teeth graze too harshly. Spock's tongue alternates smooth and rough against his skin and Jim moans from the sensation.

Spock finally relinquishes attention to Jim's chest, and Jim expects Spock to flip him over to his stomach, but Spock remains motionless. Jim tugs at Spock's hand. “Spock?”

“Inside,” Spock gasps, “Please.”

Jim kisses him. “Okay. Where?”

Spock’s powerful legs draw him in closer as he guides Jim's hand to the tight space within his inner sheath. Spock arches from the stimulation to the sensitive flesh there.

Jim guides his cock in line with the entrance and pushes in carefully. Spock whimpers and spreads his thighs, urging Jim in deeper. Jim lies chest to chest with Spock, breathing heavily. He braces his knees and pushes into Spock at a relentless pace. Spock goes completely still and comes all over Jim's stomach.

The feedback from his orgasm sparks though Jim and he groans as he comes inside of Spock. Jim tries to pull out, but Spock stops him with his legs again. “Spock, we should clean up.”

Spock merely closes his eyes. Jim kisses his brow. “How do you feel?”

“Sleep.”

“Okay,” Jim says, amused. He waits for Spock to drift asleep before carefully pulling out of him, wincing at where their tacky skin has stuck together. The extra lube had been a good idea. Jim wets a washcloth and returns to clean Spock carefully. He wonders how long it will be before Spock wakes again, and if he’ll need sex again.

Jim keeps vigil for a little bit, but he finds himself drifting to sleep. He really wouldn't like to be woken up by Spock taking him again, but he can't keep his eyelids open. Jim decides to take a quick nap and lies down next to his sleeping husband, snuggling into his pillow.

Jim wakes occasionally through the night, and checks his clock. One hour passes, then three, then it's morning and Spock still hasn't woken up. Jim stretches and after a morning shower, he returns to find Spock's eyes are open. Jim walks over and Spock visibly relaxes seeing Jim sit on the bed next to him. “The fever has broken.”

Jim beams. “That’s good news. We made it through, Spock. Everything went alright. We’re safe.”

“Yes.” Jim helps Spock sit up, and Spock presses his face into Jim’s shoulder. “It is a great relief.” His voice trails off. His breathing is too controlled. Jim leans back to look at him, and when Spock tries to turn away, Jim realizes he’s crying silently. It’s not unusual, but it happens infrequently enough that Jim is startled every time he does.

“Spock.” Jim nuzzles Spock’s neck and Spock tries to move back again. “C'mere, my big, bad, scary bodyguard husband. I can't kiss you properly if you keep turning away.” Jim relaxes seeing a reluctant smile at the corner of Spock's mouth even as he rubs at the corners of his eyes. “You okay, sweetheart?”

Spock nods. “I was overwhelmed for a moment.”

Jim hugs Spock closer. “Yeah? What were you thinking?”

“I was remembering the state you had been in after coming into consciousness from the last pon farr.”

Jim falls silent, stroking Spock's skin. The only thing he remembers is waking up in the hospital with most of his injuries already healed. Jim had never stopped to think about it - of course Spock would've been the one bringing Jim there in the first place. He had been the only one with Jim at the time. He must’ve felt devastated the entire time, holding the aftermath of his violence in his arms.

Jim feels Spock’s careful hands toy with the wedding band around Jim’s finger. His shame, his gratefulness and his affection can be felt through their bond without any mental shields to mask their potency. Jim reciprocates with his own gentle fondness, and Spock wraps Jim’s arms a little tighter around him. “Thank you, Jim.”

Jim chuckles. “Of course, Spock. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (or reaching the bottom of the page ^^) I appreciate all kudos and any form of comments! especially the ones w emoji spam 💖💖✨✨


End file.
